


Born to be Together

by Ultra



Series: Born to be Wild [5]
Category: Firefly
Genre: Children, Crew as Family, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Gen, Happy Ending, Love, Marriage, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-01
Updated: 2011-07-01
Packaged: 2019-08-07 02:16:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16399484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: A happy ending for the Cobb family.





	Born to be Together

**Author's Note:**

> originally written for basched.

River never did expect to feel old. Truth was she wasn't so very much of age, technically speaking not old enough to be the mother of the groom, and yet Daniel was her special boy in all ways and would forever be so, no matter how big or old he grew to be.

It was strange to think how things used to be, years ago, before she was whole, before Jayne realised they were to be two, before their boy had arrived. At seventeen, River Tam had arrived on Serenity, a frightened and confused little girl in a cryo-box, screaming in panic and afraid for her life.

So many years down the line, friendships made, relationships forged, love forever bound, and births aplenty, their crew number had swelled and was not done yet, the Reader knew.

"From nine to sixteen with room for more," she murmured from the doorway of the shuttle, catching her future daughter-in-law's attention, though she hadn't a clue what exactly she had said.

"Hey, River." She smiled, shifting awkwardly in the borrowed ivory dress she wore. "I'm not so sure this works on me as well as you. You look so beautiful in the captures."

"She talks nonsense." The older woman rolled her eyes, "Looks just as radiant as any bride should, but missing one thing..." she noted as she walked further into the shuttle and reached for Lena's hand.

The younger woman was frowning a little as she felt cool metal drop into her hand, a locket on a chain, she realised, as she looked down at it.

"This is beautiful," she gasped, running her fingers over the engraving. "And... it must be like an antique or something?"

"Tenth generation to hold the heart of a Cobb man." She smiled, taking the locket back and moving Lena around so she could fasten the chain around her neck. "She will be proud to call her daughter," she said then, before leading the younger woman out of the shuttle and down the stairs towards the cargo bay.

Below the crowd of family and friends waited to see the latest marriage of their own take place. River joined her husband as Mal walked Lena down the aisle to Danny who waited proudly by the elderly Shepherd Book.

"'Member when it was us up there?" asked Jayne, his arm around River's shoulders as he whispered in her ear.

"She recalls so clearly." She sighed. "Wedding day, wedding night." She giggled like the young woman she had once been and always would be to the man who had married her and loved her truly still.

"Eew!" Jessy declared a little too loudly as she accidently picked up a few thoughts from her parents she could have used never seeing, ever!

"Hush your noise, little girl!" her father snapped at her, as all attention turned from the couple to wed onto the rest of the Cobb family. "This is your brother's big day, y'hear?!"

"Don't come much bigger," the young man himself agreed as he held tight onto Lena's hand, even as his eyes strayed to the crowd of family he had gathered here with him.

This was just about as perfect as a day could get, he reckoned.


End file.
